The Comeback
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia Pope is on top of the Swimming World. She is America's golden girl. But what happens when the Golden Girl hits rock bottom? Through her looks, fame, money, and limelight Olivia lost her true self. In comes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, the only person who can save Olivia from drowning. He will help Olivia make the best comeback of her life. One rule: Not to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't start another story, but during my stay at Rio and seeing our amazing athletes from TEAM USA represent our country to their best ability a lot! So here it is….Let me know what you think! I was SO impressed by Katie Ledecky and Olivia is kinda a mix between her and Missy Franklin, with a hint of a dark side lol.

Olivia Pope at the age of 19 is about to race for her 11th Gold Medal for Team USA. She is known as the female version of Michael Phelps and some people have predicted that she will pass his medal count in the near future. In London she was a 15 year old straight out of high school and into the Olympics. Olivia won over not only America's heart, but the worlds. Her sweet and charming personality just impressed the people. Olivia was very humble as well, she never boasted on her accomplishment and had deep respect for all of the swimmers.

She won 3 Golds, 4 silvers and a bronze for Team USA and became an idol overnight. Since then she has dominated the women's swimming. Looking back at her accomplishments, while waiting for her team to be called, Olivia was pretty content with what she has done. But with fame comes a price. " Heavy is the head that wears the crown" her father always said. Since winning her first Gold medal in London the media has paid attention to her every move. She was suffocating and crying out for help. Every girl idolized her and it's a lot of pressure to put on a teenager.

People viewed her if she was perfect and can't make any mistakes. Olivia was always in the public eye and she hated it. She wanted to live life like a normal teenager and do normal things. As Olivia heard Team USA being called she let out a deep breath and headed out to the pool with her teammates. If the US wins the 4x100m Medley Relay then she will go 8 for 8 in the games, and will become the youngest athlete to do so. Olivia made it look like it was a piece of cake winning the other 7 Gold medals. Especially the 800m Freestyle. She was already finished when the other swimmers were making their final turns, not to mention how she broke her own World Record.

Team USA were the heavy favorites with Olivia, Abby (Olivia's best friend and fellow teammate), Amanda Tanner ( Olivia's rival and former queen of the pool with 5 gold medals.), and Quinn Perkins the 21 year old from Stanford University. Abby would start them off with the first leg, second leg goes to Quinn, third to Amanda, and Olivia would anchor the relay. Abby and the rest of the first leggers got ready to swim, Amanda accidently stepped on Olivia's foot and stopped it hard.

" Oops sorry Liv I didn't see your foot there." Amanda fake smiled.

" It's okay Amanda." Olivia smiled at her, oblivious to Amanda's' snakey ways. Then the beep started for the race to begin. Abby gave the USA woman a huge lead,then Quinn went and did phenomenal. When it was Amanda's turn she deliberately lost the lead so it would be harder for Olivia. Australia took the lead. Olivia focused in, jumped into the pool and chased down the anchor for team Australia.

Her turn for the last 50m was perfection and she retook the lead at the last 25m. Finally touching the wall, Olivia Pope 19 year old from Houston, Texas had won her 8th Gold medal of the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics. The crowd roared in cheers and Olivia couldn't hold it in longer and started crying. They were tears of joy. Her teammates congratulated her and they did a group hug.

Then the group walked over to an interviewer from NBC.

" Olivia 8 for 8 here in Rio and the youngest athlete to win 8 gold medals in the Olympic games. How do you feel about that?"

" It feels amazing. I'm so blessed to represent my country. Winning Gold for Team USA is no other feeling. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish without the Lord Jesus Christ, my dad I LOVE YOU DAD, and my manager Cyrus."

" What does this 8th Gold mean to you?"

" It means a lot to me and this is not only for United States of America, but for the lives innocent lives lost in the action of hate and brutality, and the victims of the Huston attacks. I am from Houston so they are always dear to my heart. THIS IS FOR YOU HOUSTON!"

" Very well said Olivia, I think it's fair to say that you are the next Michael Phelps of women swimming."

" I think Simone said it best in her own way, but I'm not the next Michael he's a legend, a league of his own. But I am the first Olivia Pope." Olivia smiled at the interviewer.

" Thank you so much for stopping by guys and we'll see you in a bit." All four of the women said their thank yous and headed to change for the Medal Ceremony.

A little while later they came back out and the medals were presented. Then it was time for the anthem. Olivia stood tall and proud, and wholeheartedly sang the US national anthem. Tears of joy were pouring out of Olivia as she heard and sang for the US anthem. Moments like these were worth being watched by the media on your every move. This was a moment to remember. After the anthem, Olivia blew a kiss to her dad and Cyrus.

The Olympics focused on moms, but for Olivia it was her dad. She knew he would always be there for her and was her #1 fan. It was him and her against the world. She knew her dad was extremely proud of her. Eli Pope stood cheering for his daughter in the audience with tears in his eyes. He was a US. Senator, but always put his daughter first. He only wished Maya would come to her senses and come to at least one race for their daughter sake. Eli knew Olivia misses her mother but refuses to ever vocalize it. Their relationship tarnished when Maya left Olivia and Eli for another man.

For the remainder of the games Olivia stayed in Rio and went to cheer on Team USA in numerous events. She met Usain Bolt, Kevin Durant, Rafa Nadal, and many more. The Olympics were so amazing for Olivia, just like London was four years ago.

When Olivia got back to the states interviews flooded in, sponsors came left and right, she had her training, and it was just very hectic for her. It was just go go go. Olivia felt like a robot. She had little to no time for herself and she was suffocating. So she took her stress out on alcohol. After a year things calmed down a little and now it was time to party. She had it all the looks, fame, money, and lime life.

Olivia sort of lost herself and became this new person that her father and Cyrus couldn't recognize. All she did was party and didn't focus of her training. It got worse when her coach since she was a little girl Mellie Nichols was diagnosed with breast cancer and had to resign. Olivia spiraled out of control. Cyrus and her dad didn't know what to do. She expected everything at the snap of her finger and became very unpleasant.

One night Amanda called her asking if she'd like to go to a party that had everyone talking so Olivia went with Amanda. Olivia was having a great time and was drinking a lot. Amanda took videos of Olivia smoking a joint and drinking. Towards the end of the night Amanda brought the funnel out and challenged Olivia, while Olivia was drinking Amanda's' boyfriend Jake Ballard was filming her. Olivia was very drunk, and she headed towards her car. She started the engine and started driving. Olivia was driving all over the place and finally she got pulled over by 2 police officers.

When she heard those sirens, Olivia knew she was fucked, drunk or not. At 04:15 Olivia Pope 10 times Gold medalist was booked for DUI, and set at bail for 3,000 dollars. Soon after that Amanda had Jake's friends post videos of Olivia everywhere on social media. Eli's phone ranged and it was 5am in the morning.

" Cyrus what could possibly be wrong that you have to call me at 5am in the morning?" Eli was annoyed.

" Eli….She messed up, Olivia messed up bad. Turn on your T.V! You need to get down to HOUSTON RIGHT NOW." Cyrus yelled. Eli turned on the T.V and his heart dropped. The new anchor was explaining how vidoes and photos of Olivia drinking underage and smoking weed surfaced. They were tearing her apart. Eli got on the next flight to Houston. Once he arrived, Eli and Cyrus headed to bail Olivia out.

When the two men arrived the county jail was flooded with reporters and camera men. Once they got Olivia out, Eli and Cyrus and their security team rushed her out to the car. When they got to Eli's house he didn't speak one word to Olivia. She hung her head and headed towards her room. Olivia was so disappointed in herself. This time she had gone too far, not only was she endangering her life, but others on the road more importantly.

Eli and Cyrus were very busy on the phone all day try to calm the storm. The media were tearing Olivia apart and parents were outraged on Olivia's behavior. Some people were calling for her medals to be revoked because they were disgusted by her behavior. Finally around evening time Olivia headed up to her father's study. When she walked in Cyrus and Eli were in a heated discussion. They looked up and Eli nodded to Cyrus. Cyrus shook his head at Olivia and headed out.

At first there was silence, Eli couldn't say anything. Olivia sat down on one of the chairs and tried to hold back her tears. Then Eli spoke.

" When you were born I was the happiest man alive. That day changed my whole life….I was so proud of everything and anything that you did. When your mother left….I tried my hardest to be both mom and dad for you. Even before all of your swimming accomplishment I was VERY proud of you…..

But now….I am disappointed in you….It's like I can't even recognize my bubbly, outgoing daughter anymore…...What were you thinking Livvia? You could have gotten hurt or killed, and did the same damage to others. What am I supposed to do if you do…" Eli couldn't even say the word " Die" and his daughter in the same life.

" Daddy…." Olivia was in tears now.

" It is because I love you that I am doing this…..After your court date, you will go live with your mother and her husband for the summer and meet your new coach in Alabama.

There will be no protest and what's done is done. It is time for you to start being responsible for your actions. You let the fame, money, and the lime life change you and I am disappointed in you Olivia….. You can show yourself out." Eli sighed.

" NO DAD YOU KNOW I HATE THAT WOMAN!"

" HEY NO MATTER WHAT SHE DID, MAYA IS STILL YOUR MOTHER AND I DEMAND THAT YOU RESPECT HER!" Eli has never raised his voice on his daughter and it certainly surprised her.

" I don't care how old you are. You are going to sell your apartment and will move back into this house until it's time for you to leave for your moms. You are grounded. Also be careful whom you trust because some wants you to fail. Your friend Amanda Tanner was responsible for every photo and video leaking out" With that he turned his back on Olivia and stared at the fire. It was breaking his heart to see his daughter in tears all broken, but he had to do this for her sake. By the end of the night Olivia has lost most of her sponsors. Only Nike and Speedo remained and Cyrus had to fight tooth and nail for it.

Two weeks has passed since the incident and Eli barely spoke to his daughter and it was killing Olivia. Today was the day Olivia would have to face the court. Once they were in the courtroom the judge had decided that since they was her first offense, and a DUI is a misdemeanor offense. Olivia got her license taken away and Eli had to pull some strings so she can serve out her community service in Alabama. Two days after the hearing Olivia was all packed and ready to go. Once at the airport, Eli spoke to his daughter in two weeks.

" Olivia….I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. Never give up and rise back up like no other!" With that Eli took his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly.

" I love you daddy…." Olivia hugged her father tightly. Then her fight was called and Olivia headed out to her gate.

A few hours later Olivia arrived in Tuscaloosa. Then she saw her mom and Olivia didn't know how to feel. She haven't seen her since Mia walked out on them. When Olivia reached Maya and Hal, Maya pulled her into a hug, which Olivia did not respond.

" I'm tired Maya, I need to rest" That was all she said. Maya's' face dropped and quickly covered it up with a smile.

" Oh of course, let's get you home."

" Yeah, whatever."

Maya is an engineer and Hal was a Surgeon at Tuscaloosa General and owned several businesses, so they lived in a well off neighborhood. Nick Saban and his wife live 5 doors down from Hal and Maya. Maya and Hal had a son named Teddy who's 6. Once they got home, Teddy was dying to meet Olivia. His mom talked about her a lot and he saw how she was like a fish in the water. He wanted to be just like her.

Teddy ran up near the car and was very excited.

" HI! MY NAME IS THEODORE but you can call me Teddy since you are my sister!"

" Um no I'm not, and get lost kid." Olivia shoved a sad Teddy aside and headed towards the house. Maya gave Hal and apologetic smile and went to comfort Teddy. Olivia was fuming. How dare her mother leave her and her dad, and go start a new family on her own. Hal, Maya and Teddy caught up to Olivia.

" Just show me to my room." Olivia rolled her eyes. Maya and Hal walked Olivia to her room and she walked in and slammed her door. A week passed and Olivia stayed in her room, only coming out if she was hungry. On the monday of the following week, Cyrus stopped by and requested Olivia to come into the living room. There was Cyrus, Eli, Mellie, and all the staff Olivia needed.

" What's all this about Cyrus?"

" You have to get back in the pool."

" Nah, I'm the best so I'm fine." Olivia shrugged.

" Not anymore you're not. The game have changed and there are plenty newcomers. Not to mention soaking up all the attention in your absence." Cyrus explained.

" YOU'RE KIDDING? Amanda that bitch that was responsible for all of this! SERIOUSLY? Can anyone tell me how this is possible?" Olivia yelled.

" ANYONE?" She yelled again.

" Your attitude. It looks like you don't respect anyone, which would be fine...Except that your attitude and personality matter to the people, it why they cheers for who they cheer for. And since Amanda firmly got Jesus and Fakeness firmly on her side, what just leaves your attitude. Whatever the truth is your attitude sucks. From the outside they see you as a spoiled brat that gets everything handed to her. You are not the girl they fell in love with in London and Rio.

People want to set you as an example, but since you decided that partying and getting drunk is more important than your integrity. People have to want to invite you for dinner, and right now you are the next door neighbor they hate. That's why you lost most of your fan, and it's why you'll loose Nike or Speedo." A stranger totally destroyed Olivia, but he did have striking blue eyes.

All Olivia could say was.

" And you are?"

" Fitzgerald…..Grant." Fitz answered. Then Eli took Fitz out of the room to discuss something with him. Olivia dragged Cyrus to the hallway.

" Fire Him." Olivia spoke firmly.

" Ah, he's great. One of the best swimmers I've seen. A swimmer I never managed, but have highly respect for."

" Fire him."

" Why because he pointed out all of your bullshit?"

" Just get rid of him." As Olivia turned Fitz was behind her.

" Fitz.." Cyrus started to say but was silenced by Fitz.

" I'll show myself out, don't worry I won't tell anyone why. BEST of luck Olivia." With that Fitz turned around and left.

" Let's be clear about something I am fish tank clear." Cyrus started.

" Which makes me the fish?"

" A very expensive, smart, and talented fish."

" Cy…"

" The medal winning, commercial shooting, and winning titles that you. The nitty gritty bankrupt brawling, that's be. It's filthy and thankless, and you you don't have half the guts for it.

So you go and you make nice with Fitzgerald Grant, or you can find yourself another fish tank clear." Cyrus finished off and Olivia went after Fitz. Once Olivia saw Fitz she ran faster.

" Mr. Grant, Mr. Grant wait! I apologize for firing you."

" Why?"

" Why do I apologize?"

" No, why did you fire me? I had a job, a job which I love and I took time off to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am amazing I am brilliant. I would be the best coach you've ever had. You would be lucky to have me!" Fitz was outraged, who does this girl think she is?

" I did it because...because you called me out on my bullshit…"

" Okay." Fitz nodded.

" Okay?"

" I'll say. Tomorrow morning be ready by 5am."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate you all and are the best readers ever! When college starts I'm not gonna be able to update much and I want you guys to bare with me!

Fitz knew this was definitely going to be a challenge when he took Cyrus offer. He went back and watched all of her swim meets from London till now and could tell Olivia was one of the best swimmers he had ever seen. But now she's been away from the pool for a year in a half so things have changed. Her attitude was one of them as well, and most of the people at the YMCA where he volunteers know that Fitz doesn't take any shit. People in Alabama University as well.

Fitz had to think long and hard before taking this job as Olivia's new job, because it meant him having to resign as assistant coach for the Roll Tide's Women's swimming team. He was an individual coach for Jake Ballard, but as soon as that prick got famous he dumped Fitz like he was looking into Olivia he felt bad for her, when he was a younger hot headed swimmer like her he went through the same thing. It's hard to be a role model for the whole nation if not the world. People always expect you to be perfect but then preach about there is no such thing as perfection.

After meeting with her today Fitz had his mind all made up. She was just another cocky swimmer who parties too much. He was fuming with anger as he got into his car. Like who did she think she was? But then he took deeps breaths and drove way from the Walker's residence. One thing Fitz did notice was that Olivia was extremely beautiful, which means he's got to watch himself if he wants to coach her. That was the rule " Never get romantically involved with the person you are coaching." That's the rule at Bama and that's the rule he lived by.

Plus Eli Pope was a man not to be messed with, he wouldn't want his only daughter to end up with someone like him who is 10 years older than her. Walking into his house Fitz took a deep breath and started to make dinner. That night Fitz went to sleep early and while Olivia didn't take him seriously when he said to be ready by 5am and went to bed at 3am. Fitz woke up at 4 and was at the Walker residence by 4:45, since Mrs. Walker had given him the house key because he's a good friend of the Walker's.

So Fitz sat down and read the newspaper till Olivia was ready. When Fitz looked at his watch after a while it was 5am and no sign of Olivia. One thing Fitz doesn't take lightly is being late. Finally Fitz had enough, it was 5:30 and he was sure Olivia was not up yet. So he went to the garage where the family had their ice machine, filled a bucket up with ice and a little bit of water. While he was doing that Hal showed up at the foot of the door.

" Fitz what on earth are you doing?"

" I'm starting my training on Olivia."

" With a bucket full of ice water?"

" Yep, I hope your ready to dry out her matris."

" What?"

" Can you tell me where Olivia's room is?"

" Ummm yeah it's on the other wing of the house. Go straight towards the hallway, make a right, and then you'll reach the other wing. Her room has a white door on it you won't miss it or the noise." Hal sighed. It was definitely a challenge having Olivia here, but since he was responsible for her losing her mother and Maya losing a daughter, he owned it to Olivia.

Hal never meant for it to happen. Maya was his best friends wife and that's where he fucked up. Thinking back on that night when they started the affair. Olivia was with her swim team for a sleepover and Eli was at Washington, so he invited Maya for dinner. They started talking and Maya was pouring her heart out on how Eli puts his work ahead of her and Olivia. One thing led to another and they kissed and the rest was history.

After their first kiss Hal and Maya tried to avoid each other, but they couldn't deny what they had. Yes, Maya loved Eli, but he was not the love of her life. As their affair continued on Hal and Maya fell in love with each other. It was hard for both of them because Eli was Hal's best friend and Maya was married to him. It was hard to see Maya in the arms of Eli when he was home, and Hal couldn't take anymore after a year. So they decided to tell Eli and Maya would file for divorce.

FLASHBACK: To the night of Hal and Maya's confession.

Eli arrived home and something was off he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. He decided to surprise his girls since he haven't been home for a month. Eli walks to his and Maya's bedroom when he hears Maya arguing with someone, and it was someone who sounded very similar to Hal. As Eli got closer to the door he heard more of the conversation.

" Hal, what is wrong with you?"

" What's wrong with me? That's classic! How about the fact that the woman I love is married to my best friend and I can't stand it anymore. We need to tell Eli, you agreed to this last week! I don't understand what your problem is?"

" I have to think about my daughter you know the one that calls you uncle Hal! I can't leave Eli because I don't want Olivia to grow up with divorced parents!"

" Well you should've thought of that before you decided to fuck me and make me fall in love with you!"

" That's not fair Hal…" Maya starts to cry.

" Mai….I'm sorry….I'm a selfish fool who has fallen deeply for you...Forgive me….I will wait for you as long as you need…" Hal took Maya into his arms and kissed her. Deciding that he's heard enough, Eli stormed into the bedroom.

" YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT? YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY JOKING! MY BEST FRIEND IS FUCKING MY WIFE!" Eli was so mad he ripped Her away from Maya and punched him.

" HOW COULD YOU MAN? I TRUSTED HER WITH YOU! SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! THE MOTHER OF MY DAUGHTER!" Eli threw another punch.

" Eli…..I'm sorry…..I was alone and she was too and it just happened."

" This bullshit stops now! C consider our friendship over!"

" You can ask me to do many things Eli, but I love Maya and I will not give her up…."

" THAT IS MY WIFE HAL! I can't even look at you right now man!" Eli stand up and faces Maya.

" Why Maya? Why? Just why? I loved you….I loved you so much…. I've given you my heart and my everything. Why wasn't it enough…..?"  
" Eli….You are a great man...I love you, but you are not the love of my life Hal is….I'm so sorry I did this to you, but I cannot deny my feelings for him….." As Eli was about to speak, Olivia gasped.

" Mom? Noooo...Nooo...Nooo way….DAD PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE! MOM AND UNCLE HAL!?"

" Honey…." Maya tried to reach out for Olivia but she stepped really quickly. All the shouting from her dad had woken Olivia up and she was certainly not expecting this.

" Is. It. True. Mom." Olivia clenched her jaw.

" Livvie…." Maya said quietly.

" Mom. Is. It. True."

" I'm so sorry my girl…."

" OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD MOM! HOW COULD YOU? HERE I AM THINKING WE WERE A HAPPY FAMILY WHEN YOU AND UNCLE HAL ARE MESSING AROUND!" Olivia yelled in anger.

" Baby please…" Maya grabbed Olivia's arm, but she yanked it away.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Olivia ran to Eli arms and cried in his arms. Once she calmed down Olivia turned to Maya.

" You are not my mother anymore! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR ALL AGAIN! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! DAD AND I WILL BE FINE WITHOUT YOU! DAD GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS….The faster she's gone out of our lives the better." Olivia turned her back towards Maya and cried more into her father's chest.

" I think it's best if you guys leave….I'll have the divorce papers sent over to your house Hal…" Eli sighed heavily.

" Livvie…"

" Just...no please leave…." Eli held up his one hand while the other was still holding Olivia. The next day Eli had the movers come in, he packed all of Maya's stuff and sent it over to Hal. The press will have a field day with this, Eli thought to himself. The Great Senator Eli Pope of Texas with the perfect family, not so perfect after all. But the most hurtful thing was that he had lost the only woman he loved.

Some of the Senators were never loyal to their spouses, but Eli was always faithful and loved his wife and daughter very much. That's all over now as the movers loaded all of the boxes. He knew this would change Olivia dramatically and worry for her. At least she still had Mellie. Two weeks later Eli and Maya were divorced. Olivia hated Maya and made sure she knew so Eli had full custody of her, so Maya and Hal moved to Alabama.

END OF FLASHBACK

Meanwhile Fitz found Olivia's door and he opened it and there she was still asleep. So he walked over and poured the bucket of ice water on Olivia.

" OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" Olivia shot up and screamed.

" Surprise ALS bucket challenge for ya." Fitz smirked.

" WHAT THE HELL FITZ?" Olivia was beyond pissed.

" Get dressed you're half an hour late for practice, and not it's extra two hours of conditioning."


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of practice Olivia was bone tired. After Fitz woke her up she got ready and they ran to the pool which was 7miles away from the house and once they got to the pool it was straight sprints for two hours. Then an hour and a half of breast strokes and then sprints to finish it out. Olivia was so tired she couldn't even get out of the pool. She was sure Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was certified insane. Olivia slowly swam to the side of the pool and laid her head down. Seven hours in the pool with minimal breaks takes a toll on you and plus the seven mile run.

Fitz walked up to Olivia and pulled her out of the pool.

"We do this again tomorrow." Fitz said and left the pool.

"HEY WAIT HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME?" Olivia yelled.

"I don't know that's your problem." Fitz waved as he kept walking. Olivia slowly got up from the ground and headed to the locker room. She got dressed and made the seven mile trip home. She first called Maya and her husband but they were at work so they weren't answering.

Finally after a long walk back Olivia passed out on her bed. When Olivia woke up from what it seems like a minute nap she saw Teddy sitting in the chair that was next to Olivia's bed.

"Hi!" Teddy smiled. No matter how much Olivia ignored Teddy he kept coming back just wanting to be her friend.

"What do you want Bobby?" Olivia murmured.

"It's Teddy nit Bobby, but that's okay because you're my big sis and I forgive you. ANDDDD I brought you Orange juice because OJ always helps after a bad day."

"Whatever kid just get out of my room! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU I NEVER WILL! GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T YOU GET! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME SO STOP CALLING ME YOUR SISTER!" Olivia yelled. Teddy got scared and ran out of her room. Olivia felt shitty about how she treated Teddy he didn't deserve her hate, but he and his father are the reason why her family was broken. Olivia had half a thought about going after Teddy, but she decided against it and went back to bed. Then there was a commotion and Olivia got up to see what had happened.

Then she saw something that scared her half to death. There was Teddy lying on the bottom of the stars and he passed out.

"TEDDY! TEDDY!" She ran down the stairs and took him in her arms. She looked at her phone and saw it was dead. Olivia scooped Teddy and ran outside. All of her tiredness was gone and her focus was on Teddy.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Olivia screamed.

"ANYONE PLEASE!" Just then someone came out of one of the houses.

"What's that matter….OH MY GOD IS THAT TEDDY?" A girl Olivia's age screamed.

"YES! PLEASE HELP ME WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE DOCTORS!"

"Okay, okay let me just get my keys!" The girl ran back into her house and came back out quick. Olivia was by her car and hopped in the back with Teddy. They drove fast to Tuscaloosa general and got there in no time. Olivia ran out with Teddy as the girl parked the car.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND HE'S NOT MOVING! PLEASE! HIS NAME IS TEDDY CALDWELL AND MY STEP-FATHER WORKS HERE! HIS NAME IS HAL!" Olivia was panicking! What if he died because of her? She's a terrible human that's what she is. They took Teddy out of her arms and told her that she can't come with them. Everything was blurry, in the background she could hear Hal being paged.

Olivia was in deep thought when she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Hey...I'm Lauren...Everything happened so fast that I didn't get to introduce myself." Lauren gave Olivia a small smile.

"Hi….I'm Olivia….Teddy's sister…"

"I babysit Teddy…. Olivia….Teddy has a heart condition that came with him when he was born…..But…..he's a strong kid...he will be okay Olivia…"

"I really hope so….."

"Dr. Caldwell to the ER, to the ER." Hal when he was being paged thought it was weird because he was Head of General Surgery and wasn't really paged to the ER. Hal headed to the ER and headed to the front desk.

"Hello, Pat you paged." Hal smiled.

"Dr. Caldwell….."

"Pat what is it….."

"Your son was brought in by his step-sister...I can't tell you much but they are working on him right now…."

"Oh God no….Not my boy…..Where is he…."

"He's in room three, but you can't go in sir you know the policy…."

"I don't care I'm going in there!"

"Dr. Caldwell, you need to call your wife and tell her what has happened and go see your step daughter…" Pat gave him a sad smile. Hal took out his phone and called Maya.

"Mai…..baby…."Hal began to choke up.

"Hal what's the matter honey….?" Maya was shocked by Hal voice on the phone. Usually when he called her he was always energetic.

"Mai….Teddy's in the hospital and I can't go into the room….I need you to get to my hospital as soon as possible…"

"I'm on my way!" As Maya ran out of her office.

When Maya got to the hospital he saw Olivia was on the floor crying and Hal sitting on the one of the chair looking distort and dazed.

"Hal…." Maya cried and ran into her husband. They both cried together, with Teddy's heart condition they were told anything could trigger his heart to stop beating. Some time passed and a doctor came out.

"Hal….Maya…" The couple both based out of their seats and ran to their friend.

"How is he Mike…." Hal said lowly.

"He's going to be okay….Something really scared him and his heart stopped beating for a little and he passed out….

Teddy's got a concussion and a broken arm though...We had to put him under heavy medication so give it about a few hours for him to wake up. We want to keep him here overnight and possibly tomorrow to monitor him and his heart. With his condition I just want to make sure…" Mike smiled at his friends. Everyone at the hospital loved Teddy and wanted to do the best to make sure Teddy was okay.

"My baby…." Maya cried out as she was both relieved and worried. Hal took her in his arm and she cried.

"Can we see him?" Hal cleared his throat for tears were threatening to come down.

"Yes, Teddy's in room 356 of three North." Hal and Maya thanked Mike and they called Olivia over and went to Teddy's room. Olivia felt so guilty she needed to tell Hal and Maya what happened. Before they entered the room Olivia stopped them.

"Teddy's in the hospital because of me…."

"What do you mean Liv?" Maya said confused.

"Teddy was in my room after practice and I yelled at him to get other and said really nasty things to him….He ran out and after that I heard the commotion….I'm really sorry…." Olivia started to cry….Hal not wanting to make Olivia feel worse than she is led Maya into Teddy's room. Olivia just sat there numb and into deep thought. She is a terrible person, she's become Amanda someone she did not want to be. Olivia sat there for a while till Maya came out.

""You know Olivia….I get the you hate me and blame me for leaving you and your dad. I get that you are mad that I started a new family and you feel like I am the worst person on the planet. I get that….trust me I have to live with it everyday. You are my flesh and blood and you hate me. It hurts like hell….but I am an adult and I can cope with my feelings….But Teddy….Teddy is a six year old boy who just wanted to be your friend….Granted we haven't told you about his heart condition...There are many things that you throw at Hal and I and we can handle that….What I can't handle is you deliberately hurting Teddy for our mistakes….I won't allow it….Teddy could have died today….

I'm not saying it's your fault, but you could be much nicer to him and let him in…." Maya sighed and continued on.

"Liv….I love you and teddy both….But if you are going to continue to hurt him….I'm going to keep Teddy out of your way for his health wise…"

"I'm not going to hur….."

"Just think about what I said Liv…." Maya sighed and went back into the room. After Maya left Olivia decided she needed a walk. So Olivi wondered around and ended up in the nursing home part of the hospital. As Olivia was walking around she bumped into Fitz.

"I'm sorry….Ughh…"Olivia growled.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" Fitz asked shocked as ever. This was the last place he expected to find Olivia.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing there?"

"I volunteer here…" Fitz scratched the back of his neck. He doesn't mix business with his personal life and this was too personal, but he couldn't help it there was something about Olivia.

"Olivia are you okay…?" Fitz asked in concern. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and she started to cry. Fitz doesn't know what drove him to do it but it was a certain urge to take Olivia in his arm, but something told him that he did not want to see Olivia ever like this again.

A/N: Tadaa! Reviews! Please and Thank You!


End file.
